Hugo Powers
Hugo Powers is alien virus host serving as the primary antagonist in The Darkness/Pitt comic series. Biography Before the Abduction Hugo Powers was ordinary human until one night, was abducted by alien race known as the Gilad, popularly known on Earth as "Grays". He was then subjected to an infusion of genetic material belonging to a viral entity the Gilad discovered during their travels across cosmos. Hugo Powers quickly mutated, infected the entire crew of Gilad ship and crashed into the sea off the coast of New Jersey. Reaching New Jersey Infected Hugo Powers now serving as a host for the virus starts infecting people around New Jersey. He then attacks Pitt and Timmy who were tracking him but Jackie Estacado interferes and together they defeat the infected mob, but not before Powers escapes. Finding a Lair When Jackie Estacado, Pitt, Timmy and NSA agents track down Powers to their hideout inside an old container ship, he confronts them and sends his infected mob to kill the intruders. Confrontation Powers and his mob of infected attack Pitt, Jackie and Timmy. They manage to barricade inside one of the rooms and Jackie uses his powers to slaughter the infected. Powers then molds with the infected biomass around him to become even bigger and uses bioluminescent light to defeat Jackies darklings. He tries to kill Jackie, but at the last second Timmy manages to immobilize them. Timmy then proceeds to lift all the infected into the air and reveals that he has been communicating to the human side of Hugo Powers. Powers is in pain and he wants to die. Timmy than proceeds to help him with that wish. He reprograms the infected to attack each other and the company leaves the ship, as the virus kills it self. Physical appearance Infected Hugo Powers was much more taller and linear than other infected. His skin was gray and he had rat-like face. His pupils were white and his body was missing any trace of hair. Powers & Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Hugo possessed abnormal strength and could toss around Pitt like a rag-doll. * Superhuman Durability: Hugo could survive incredible amount of punishment to his body. Even after Jackie completely ripped apart Hugo, he was able to reform himself with the infected biomass around him. * Hive Mind: 'Serving as a hive mind for the infected, Hugo Powers could control all of the infected. * '''Biomass Fusion: ' Hugo Powers could fuse with infected biomass, increasing his size. * '''Bio-luminescent Light: '''Hugo Powers could produce light from his body, making him very effective against the Darkness. * '''Telepathic Illusion: '''Hugo Powers together with other infected can make themselves invisible by manipulating the minds of others. * '''Undetectable by The Darkness: Hugo Powers and other infected presence can't be detected by The Darkness. Gallery Hgdarks.jpg|Hugo Powers abducted by the Gilad. Hgdarkss.jpg|Hugo Powers experimented by the Gilad. RCO026 1473752398.jpg|Hugo Powers towering over other infected. RCO010 1473752455z.jpg|Hugo fused with infected biomass. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Comic Deceased